warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Night Whispers/Chapter 13
Chapter description :Lionblaze awakes at dawn. Cats stir around them, ready for the daily tasks. Lionblaze wishes that he had fought the fox earlier while it's wounds were still fresh, but was stopped by Firestar, who had ordered him to wait. He had told Lionblaze if he waited, it would seem as if he came across the fox on accident. :Lionblaze ventures outside into a thin layer of dusty snow. He calls for Dovepaw, telling her that they have a special mission to do. He leads Dovepaw out of camp, telling her that he needs her to fetch help for him if he injures himself fighting the fox. Dovepaw is hesitant, but Lionblaze tells her he will not let the fox terrorize his Clanmates. Dovepaw sees it as 'cheating', but Lionblaze disagrees. The two briefly argue about fighting the fox, and about Ivypaw facing dangers in the Dark Forest. :Dovepaw tells Lionblaze to be careful as he goes in to fight. Lionblaze yowls near the fox hole, but the fox refuses to come out. Lionblaze hears silence, and slowly ventures into the fox hole. Suddenly, the fox grabs his tail and launches him out of the hole. Lionblaze hisses, fighting hard, but is easily knocked down by the weight of the animal. The fox bites his shoulder, and Dovepaw tells Lionblaze she'll get help. Lionblaze tells her not to and quickly lands a blow. Lionblaze launches another swipe. He jumps high, and pounces onto the fox. He digs his claws deep into the animal's fur, and sinks his fangs into its pelt. The fox goes still, and begins to try to flee to its hole. Lionblaze blocks it, making the fox trail into the bracken. :Dovepaw herds the fox onwards. Together, they drove it away from the lake. Lionblaze says it's far enough, and tells Dovepaw that he is not hurt, just tired. The two begin to go back to camp, when they are spotted by Cinderheart. Cinderheart is instantly worried about Lionblaze. She says she will get help, and Lionblaze is too tired to stop her. Dovepaw tells him to clean himself up by rolling himself in the snow. Padding back to camp, they encounter a rescue patrol. Firestar, the head of the patrol, asks Lionblaze if he's alright. Lionblaze tells the patrol they chased the fox out of the territory, and that it won't be back any time soon. Firestar tells a few cats to check to see if the fox was definitely gone. Once at camp, many cats begin to ask Lionblaze awestruck questions. :Lionblaze is given herbs, and Jayfeather tells him he would like to speak with him privately. He tells Briarlight to do her exercises before turning to his brother. He asks Lionblaze if he feels like a hero, and Lionblaze told Jayfeather that it had to be done. Jayfeather retaliates, saying it could've been done with more than just him alone. Lionblaze simply tells Jayfeather to smear some ointment on his body to make it look convincing. Afterwards, Lionblaze asks Jayfeather if he was sure that they shouldn't stop Ivypaw from training in the Dark Forest. Jayfeather tells him that she's okay, and hasn't come to him with any injuries. They agree to wait a bit before talking to her. Jayfeather finishes up making Lionblaze's wounds look realistic, and is sent outside. :Cinderheart comments that she cannot smell blood, just ointment. Lionblaze tells her that Jayfeather used strong herbs. Cinderheart is irritated, saying that he was talking like nothing happened, but was covered in blood earlier. She was scared that she would lose Lionblaze, but Lionblaze reassures her, saying she'll never lose him. Cinderheart is visibly uncomfortable, saying she doesn't want to feel this way every time Lionblaze goes into battle. Lionblaze reassures her, telling her he's okay, but Cinderheart is hesitant to agree. Lionblaze whispers to her that he needs to tell her something. He leads her away, and begins to tell her about his power. :Lionblaze tells Cinderheart that he is unable to be wounded. Cinderheart jerks away, saying she cannot be his mate if StarClan had given him this power. She tells him he has a greater destiny then her, and turns, leaving Lionblaze alone. Characters Major }} Minor *Whitewing *Brackenfur *Firestar *Dovepaw *Jayfeather *Ferncloud *Daisy *Ivypaw *Graystripe *Mousefur *Sorreltail *Briarlight }} Mentioned *Thornclaw *Birchfall *Brambleclaw }} Notes and references Category:Night Whispers Category:Omen of the Stars arc Category:Chapter subpages